1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a body assisting and supporting product, and more particularly to an innovative walking stick with an LED light.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Generally, walking stick users are old-aged or handicapped people who have movement problems or can only walk slowly. When the walking stick user is walking at night or on a road with heavy traffic and poor illumination, traffic accidents may easily happen because the user can not see the road conditions clearly or the drivers can not clearly judge the movement of the user due to the bad illumination. Further, mountain climbers may also use a hiking stick to alleviate the burden on the body and to improve security. But in the mountains, the weather changes quickly, and the user may often encounter dark environments and get lost. Therefore, it is very important for a walking stick to have the function of illumination.
Traditional walking sticks with illumination function are commonly comprised of wooden, plastic or metal material. Because such materials are mostly not translucent and the illumination components are old-styled lamps, the scope and intensity of illumination is usually not sufficient. A prior-art walking stick may alternatively be configured with an electric circuit, but the complex structure leads to high production cost. Moreover, the illumination components on a prior-art walking stick are mostly configured outside the stick body, and therefore may easily get damaged because of contact with liquid (for example, when used in a rainy weather) or impact of external force.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.